Visions
by WorshipperWarrior
Summary: Things that I have dreamed/seen, in the form of poems or songs. All to the Glory of my Creator.
1. Center

Center

Fire of holiness

Vortex of purity

Inferno of love

Hammer to chisel

Hand to clay

Time to transform

Horizons open

New realms revealed

Transition

Eye of the storm

Rock of refuge

Center of the vortex

All else revolves

Calm in the mayhem

Equilibrium of the galaxies

Center of the masterpiece

Author of all things

Immanuel.


	2. Dawn Treader

Dawn Treader

Darkness

Whispers of the night

Songs of the stars

Rising symphony

Perfect accord

Presence drawing near

Notes rising higher

Song becoming louder

First rays of light

Intensifies the song

Voices blend together

One rises above the rest

Setting the rhythm, the tempo

Powerful, clear

Life-giving words

Creation turns its head

Towards the source of this voice

Towards the rising sun

And the One whose voice rose the mountains

Made the oceans roar

And rides the wind

Each ray of light

Carries His love and power

The heart of He who treads the dawn.


	3. The Church, a Bride

The Church, A Bride

A bride

Beautiful and loving

Preparing and being prepared

For her groom.

Flowers of the purest white

Are placed delicately in her hair

The train of her dress of purity

Flows behind her

Her eyes full of love

Are fixed on one person:

Her groom

Her loved one

The One to whom she is giving herself

Her Jesus

Before her

In all His splendor

Is the Prince of Peace

The Lion of Judah

The Lamb of God

He looks at His Bride

And marvels over and over

At how much they had gone through together

Since the moment He went to be with His Father

The Church, His Bride

Has had her ups and downs

Has taken huge leaps

And has crawled on hands and knees;

Striving to be like her love: Jesus

And now here she is

Finally ready

And her love shines in her eyes.

Because now,

She will finally be one

With the only one she loves

Her Savior

Her Best Friend

Her Jesus.

* * *

**A/N: **I like knowing your reactions to what you read, so this is a request for reviews! I'll try to answer them as much as I can at the end of the next post.


	4. The Silence

The Silence

Words no longer exist

All is silence, feelings

A heart to heart communication

Where words aren't needed

Peaceful silence

Intimate moments

Loving touches

A heart-felt embrace

Life, love, hope, peace

Atmosphere vibrating with power

The power of love

Needless words are silenced

All is there, clear, known

A single gaze

An intense moment

Nothing needs to be said

No words need be spoken

In the silence all things are laid bare

Nothing is hidden

Warmth, love, strength

In the arms of the Father

Listen to the silence

Keep the moments of intimacy

Leave behind the pretenses

Let the silence take over

And let go


	5. Heart of a Child

Heart of a Child

A child, full of love

Pours out her heart before You

Simpleness of faith

Sweetness of heart

Simple yet deep

That is the heart, the faith

Of a child

Laughter, life

Hope, faith

Innocence, purity

Free to dance, worship

Without fear, without pretense

A child of Yours

Shows the essence of life.


	6. Where Angels Tread

Where angels tread

Where the angels tread

Darkness turns to light

A dry place springs to life

Dead trees bloom

Broken hearts sing

Deserts flourish

Lives are renewed

Wherever Your angels tread.

The Spirit that surrounds them

Is the Spirit of Life

Changing the atmosphere

Whenever they take a step

Bringing healing, joy, hope

Carrying the gifts of God

To His children, His loved ones

As they worship at His feet

Seeking His face

Longing to know Him more

Angels moving with the will of God

Messengers from the throne

Moving wherever He sends them

Doing whatever He asks

Serving in love and in power

Submitted to His Will

And spreading His love

To all who are willing to hear.


	7. Open Heaven

Open Heaven

Sounds of heaven

Kairos moments

Divine appointments

Angelic directions

Supernatural encounters

Powerful miracles

Glorious presence

Heart cries that echo

In the very skies of heaven

Oils of worship

Poured out before the Throne

Souls laid bare

Worshippers facedown

Before the Master of all things

There is a portal here

Heaven is coming down

It's invading Earth

The line between Spirit and Natural

Is quickly blurring

Here the Kingdom is revealed

Here God's Spirit moves freely

In an outpouring of awesome Glory

This is an Open Heaven


	8. Bringers of Change

Bringers of Change

Stillness

Silence

Dreams turn to nightmares

Visions to faded whispers

Laughter to tears

Joy to ash

Life to stone

Where are the children of God?

Where are the bringers of Life?

Where are those who are Marked?

Marked by the Presence of the Holy One?

The earth is dry, cracked

Crying out for the Rain

Where are those who cal on His Name?

Sleeping

Caught up in a routine

In a lie

Are there any Sons of God left on the Earth?

Have the Daughters faded into oblivion?

Hear the cries of the ground

Listen to the echoing darkness

A whisper of promise in the wind

Like so many before it

Will this one last?

Or will it too fade after a time?

Songs rise up in the distance

Growing stronger by the second

"Yes!" cries the Earth

It feels the power behind the song

Something is different this time

A strength, an assurance, confidence

That was never there before

Each step of the singers brings change

An army has risen

And it comes to conquer

Victory in every step

This army is different

Honed in the Secret Place

Trained in His Presence

Saturated in His Glory

They will not be deterred

They have but one mission

Bringing the Kingdom to Earth

With them comes the Rain

With them comes restoration

Arise Dreamers, awake Seekers

Rise with the new Dawn

See what has been set in motion in the Heavens

The time to rise has come.


	9. Moment of Eternity

Moment of Eternity

Complete, utter peace

Joy from deep inside

Undaunted, unafraid

As love surrounds.

Dance of Adoration

Dancing in the flames of Your Glory

Being purified with every step

Words of worship flow

From the mouth of each upturned face

As the dance of adoration

Continues around Your throne.

* * *

**A/N : **These poems were too short to be posted seperatly so you guys get a two for one bonus! Lol. Enjoy and God bless you all!


	10. Splendor

Splendor

Mountains

Your Majesty

Rivers

Your Joy

Oceans

Your Depth

Stars

Your Song

Galaxies

Your Extravagance

Creation

Your Life

Humanity

Your Love

Flowers

Your Beauty

Animals

Your Creativity

Roses

Your Passion

Jesus

Your Sacrifice

Heaven

Your Glory


	11. Harmony of Worship

Harmony of Worship

Harmonies

Echoing the sounds of Heaven

Symphony of Saints

Joining the Symphony of Creation

Worship ever flowing

Carried on the Wind

And brought to Your Throne

Heartlinks opened

Communing spirits

Holy Spirit flow

Fire spread

Holiness weighs down

Bringing the worshipers to their knees

Blankets of humility

Essences of Glory

Pure worship

Flows unchecked

From every heart

Every mouth, every hand

Every rock, every Man

Every tree, every river

Every creature, every galaxy

Every star, every angel

Joins in the Symphony

Joins in Harmony

Harmony of Worship


	12. Only One

Only One

Burning Passion

Trembling hearts

Never ending love song

Glory, splendor, majesty

Beauty beyond words

Life of eternity

Weave of prophecy

Essence of vision

Breath of dreams

Source of songs

Eternity

Prophecy

Vision

Dreams

Songs

Held in the palm of a Mighty Hand

So strong

So powerful

Yet so gentle

So loving

Search the galaxies

Go through the universe

One like this One

Cannot be found

So bend the knee and submit

He is the Only One

The Righteous One

He is God.


	13. Joel's Army

Joel's army

Nameless and faceless

Working together as one

Relays, structures, support

That have never been seen before

Hearts and lives so caught up in God

That every move resounds with His Glory

Passionate

Sold out

On fire

Branded

Voices unparalleled rise up in worship

Unity of purpose, of heart, of intent

Each know its place

And thrives in it.

The Call has resounded across the earth

The time has come

This era is ours

Here we come

We're making History.


	14. No Beginning, No End

No beginning, no end

Fluttering of angel's wings  
Mist of gold dust rising with the dawn  
Whispers of mysteries carried on the Wind  
Glimpses of wonders reflected in the Streams

Shaking of a Lion's mane  
Sweet fragrance rains down  
Tastes of life hidden in the open  
Hunger for more growing ever stronger

Murmurings of a River's flow  
Love overflows its banks  
Miracles of rebirth all around  
Dreams of restoration are born

Singing from the stars of Heaven  
Voices raised from the Courts  
Awe of creatures as of yet unseen  
Discovery of Realms unexplored

Awakening of sleeping hearts  
The enemy trembles in fear  
Army deployed to conquer  
Generations called to worship

Offering of a living sacrifice  
Glory of a servant giving his all  
Oils of purest worship poured out  
Perfumes of adoration at the foot of the Throne

Burning of passion's flame  
Fire consumes every soul  
Blazes of desire in these eyes  
Marks of His ownership in their spirits

Branding of a child of the King  
Ownership has been claimed  
Touches of a gentle Hand  
Changes made to last forever

Giving of a new key  
Door opened into new places  
Joy of renewal in His Presence  
Peace of eternity in His arms

Dripping of a Lamb's blood  
Chains broken in the depths of Hell  
Sight given to those set free  
Authority granted to their words

Empowering of a nation  
Crowns placed on each head  
Visions granted to the youth  
Wisdom given to the old

Weaving of new connections  
Tapestries displayed on the castle walls  
Strands of light ever glowing  
Soul ties made to last more than an age

Molding of a vessel  
Clay drips from His fingers  
Transfers from Maker to Made  
Channels from His works on earth

Building of a body  
Each member has its place  
Recognition of a role to play  
Willingness to thrive in it

Dwelling of the Holy One's might  
Signs accompany those who follow  
Prophets speak of the unknown  
Dreamers walk the worlds beyond

Beginnings of a galaxy  
Lack of words to describe it  
Majesty of all Creation  
Going on and on without end

Stretching of a canvas  
Inspiration comes in a breath  
Strokes of a divine brush  
Assessing of the Artist's eye

* * *

**A/N: This one, as the title indicates has no realy beginning or end. So I may be adding to it at a later date. But I figured I may as well already post what I have.**


	15. Life from Death

Life from death

Wounded soldier

Lost soul

Wasted battlefield

Blood soaked ground

Ashes in the wind

Ravaging fire

Death toll ringing

Despair in the air

Light fading in the dark

Spark of hope dying in the night

Whisper of Life

Drops of renewal

Touch of healing

Glimpse of restoration

Flicker of recognition

Dead rising again

Cry of defiance resounding

Army rising from the ashes

Flashes of mighty wings

Phoenix bursting into flame

Valley of dry bones no more

Ranks of warriors stand ready

Unprecedented passion

Total surrender

Strength from the Source

Raging river of Love

Legions of worshippers

Nations of lovers

The Victory won

The Lover revealed

The dead brought to life.


	16. Glory Presence

Glory Presence

Pulse of Creation

Rhythm of Life

Gold dust in the Wind

Blanket of Glory

Fresh breath of life

Renewal from the Source

Heartbeat that echoes on

Glory radiating outwards

Weight of Holiness

Fall to your knees

Melodies resounding

Stars singing in unison

Canopy of harmony

Waves of His Presence

Washing over the mountains

Sounds of Heaven

Angels dance in worship

Whose eyes have seen this?

Whose pen has recorded

The comings and goings

Of this mighty host?

Who has noted the patterns

Of the dance of the Stars?

Who can hear and understand

The laugh of the Holy Fire

As it runs in the veins of the anointed?

Who can recognize the strategies

And battle plans of the enemy?

Who stands among the Warriors

That are ready to sacrifice all

For the Kingdom?

Who writes the songs

By which the rivers dance?

Whose mouth spoke life

And birthed the galaxies?

Whose very Word

Is the end all authority of Creation?

Who?

Who is like our God?


End file.
